Memories I Won't Forget
by NIKumanYuuri
Summary: For 9 nine years they've been separated and after that they met again. This time, Tokiya could feel something different and Sayuri , on the other hand was trying to produce that feeling once more. Will they be able to be together for the first time? or separated again? Now that each of them is a star, they might don't have any time together, but who knows?
1. Prologue

_UtaPri Fanfiction! xDD Actually I am deadly in love with Ichinose Tokiya, so I've decided to write a fanfiction about him and my OC (which is me, in fact xD) Sorry for any language or grammar mistakes~ I'm just a beginner... Please leave comments regarding the story lines, plots or my writing styles. Thank you, ENJOY!_

_p/s This is the Prologue so it's quite short ^^_

* * *

"Toki?"

A voice heard not too far from where he stood. He just finished his rehearsal with the other Starish members and decided to go back to the dorm to rest. He turned to see the owner of the voice. Then, he saw this lovely young lady aged same as his, standing not too far from him.

She had creamy long wavy hair; the upper side of her hair was French twisted leaving the two sides at the front and the bangs. The lower side was released. She had shiny dark purple eyes looking straight at him. He tried to analyze the face but he couldn't.

"Toki, right?"

_She knows me. _The dark blue haired idol, Ichinose Tokiya was being suspicious.

"Have we met before?"

The girl just smiled. Then, she nodded. Tokiya was being more suspicious. He couldn't even remember about this girl standing in front of him. _Who is she?_

"You forgot about me?"

The girl asked, worried. She stared on the carpet floor, looking a little bit disappointed.

"I beg your pardon, miss,"

Tokiya bowed as an apology. He really couldn't remember her.

"Can you please tell me who you are?"

The girl looked at him, observing his expression. After a while, she smiled.

"I'm Sasagawa Sayuri. Ring any bells?"

Tokiya blinked twice, trying to remember that name. He looked serious. He looked away, hoping that he could remember. Then a slight of memories came across his mind.

_"Toki!"_

_A little girl was calling out his name. She was wearing a pink dress with a ribbon at the side. Her hair was creamy and wavy but short. The girl was always with him in his children days. _

Tokiya looked at her, observing her.

"Sayu…?"

He narrowed his eyes when he mentioned the name. After hearing that, she smiled. She nodded a few times, happily.

"Un! It's been a long time, huh, Toki?!"

* * *

Prologue ends~ Quite short, eh? Please leave comment, thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 1

_Ta-daaaaa~ Chapter 1 of this story... I don't really know about Tokiya's history even though I'm his biggest fan. If there are mistakes in the story or plot or anything that I wrote, please comment! I'm just a beginner~ Thank you ^^_

* * *

_Where It All Starts_

From a far, there's a voice beautiful as the melody of a piano. He walked towards the sound, into the school hall. There, on the stage, stood a young girl, singing the cover song, Shin Ai by Mizuki Nana. Her voice was luring everyone into the hall. It was her, Sasagawa Sayuri, his neighbor when he was still living in Fukuoka. When she finished the song, everyone clapped, including the dark-blue haired young boy. He was impressed by her voice.

While she was bowing to the audiences, she spotted him standing by the door of the hall, he was smiling. She smiled back and started to shout using the mic.

"Ichinose Tokiya! Come join me on the stage!"

The young boy startled hearing his name being called and made the center of attention. The girl on the stage pointed straight at him and smiled cunningly. Tokiya narrowed his eyes showing how pissed he was, but the girl wasn't affected by it and continued smiling.

After a few minutes, Tokiya decided to do as she told him to. He walked towards the stage. Everyone clapped, cheered and tried to support him. His view fixed onto the girl on the stage. _Why did she has to do this to me?_

At last, he walked onto the stage and stood beside her.

"Good job, Ichinose-san~"

She was talking like an MC at that time, trying to promote the young boy next to her. It was actually a rehearsal for tomorrow's Christmas Eve Party and there's not much people in the hall except for the ones in charge for the party, and that included Sayuri. She was supposed to sing for the party. And now she treated it like it was the real thing, trying to tease Tokiya.

She looked at the little audiences in front of her.

"Alright, who wants to hear Ichinose-san sings?!"

She shouted and the little audiences responded to her by shouting too.

"Wait..."

Tokiya whispered to Sayuri, trying to stop her. She turned her view and looked at him. Without the mic near her mouth, she said,

"You'll be fine~"

She winked at him and turned her views back to the audiences. Tokiya sighed, admitted defeat.

* * *

For the first time they've heard it, the voice of a student named Ichinose Tokiya. Everyone saw him as a nerd since all he did was reading books here and there. But now, all they could see was a talented student with powerful voice standing on the stage like a star, hypnotizing all of them in the hall.

Below the stage, stood the young girl, smiled at his performance, satisfied. _Look, you're fine._ She knew he had a beautiful voice but he never did admit it. Everyone gave the temporary star an around of applause when he finished. He looked at the girl below the stage, she was smiling and winked at him, showing the 'what did I say?' sign. After that, he smiled back at the creamy haired girl as a 'thank you'.

He walked off the stage and went toward the girl. Other performers were taking their turns on the stage. The dark-blue haired young boy that was in his third year of Junior High stood beside his childhood friend.

"How was it?"

The wavy creamy haired girl asked him with a grin. He let out a sigh and looked at the stage.

"It was the craziest thing I've done..."

The girl gave out a puzzled look. _I though you liked it._

"But... It was fun,"

The boy looked at the girl and carved a smile on his face. Seeing that, the girl smiled back. _Yeah... it was fun._

* * *

"Sayu... I'm going to be an idol."

Sayuri was stunned after hearing Tokiya's confession. They were outside of Tokiya's house and she thought of giving him his birthday present.

"EEEEE! What?!"

Tokiya made a face.

"I know you're shocked, but at last year's Christmas Eve Party's rehearsal. I could feel like, I was born to be an idol. It felt so good and I've never felt like that before. Seeing those around me happy for what I've done on the stage..."

Sayuri widened her eyes, shocked. _I never thought..._

"Wait, Toki."

Tokiya tried to listen to what she had to say.

"You can do much more than being an idol. Singing as a hobby is acceptable but as a career? Have you thought about this through? This isn't like you..."

Hearing those words, Tokiya felt down. He made an unsatisfied face, looking straight at her. Sayuri became confused at the way he looked at her.

"You're just like my father, Sayu... I thought we're friends..."

Sayuri stunned hearing those words from Tokiya himself. Tokiya excused himself and entered his house with the present she gave him. After that, Sayuri found out that his father left him and his mother because of his dream.

* * *

After a few months, Tokiya's family were cleaning up their belongings as they were going to move to Tokyo. The house was full with boxes, different sizes and colours. Sayuri and her mother went into the house to help them tidy up their things.

"Sayuri-chan, Tokiya is upstairs. Go help him."

Tokiya's mother informed Sayuri about Tokiya's whereabouts. She nodded and went upstairs to Tokiya's room. She stopped in front of the opened door and saw Tokiya was putting things inside a box on a floor and was about to finish with it. Realized that she was there, Tokiya looked at her, expressionless. Sayuri embraced herself as a respond. A second afterwards, Tokiya changed his view to the box in front of him. He put his hands around them and started to lift it up.

He walked passed through Sayuri out of the room, without a word. Sayuri leaned her left shoulder on the door after he was out of sight. She let out a sigh. _I think he's still mad at me..._As she stood there, she could see some things that were not packed yet, so she decided to help. She took a box, and put Tokiya's books from the shelf one by one, into the box. After a while, Tokiya came back to his room. Their eyes met, but there were no words exchanged between them. Tokiya went across his room towards his study table and started to put the things on the table into another box. Sayuri continued her works quietly after that. Then, while packing up, Tokiya voiced out,

"I'm sorry, Sayu..."

Sayuri turned her head to look at Tokiya, who was still packing up the things without even looking at her.

"It's okay..."

She continued with her works. It was silent again.

"So... I heard you're going to be an idol now. That must be cool."

Tokiya took a long time to respond.

"Yeah..."

Sayuri finished with her part and put the box on the floor. She squatted there, thinking of something to say. Then, she noticed that Tokiya too was finished. She lifted up the box when Tokiya was holding the box and faced her. She smiled.

"I hope to hear you songs, Toki,"

Hearing that, Tokiya felt happy. He carved a little smile on his face, looking pleased.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Everything was inside the truck but the Ichinose family took some time before they took off with their neighbors.

"I have to go, my friends asked me to accompany her to the library..."

Sayuri informed Tokiya after she put the last box into the truck. She then faced Tokiya, and he did the same.

"Okay,"

They stood there like statues, didn't know what to say anymore. At last, Sayuri held out her hand asked Tokiya to shake them as goodbyes, and he did.

"Well then... go chase your dream, Toki,"

She smiled, and let go of his hand. After that, she went her way and left him there, alone. Tokiya just looked at her and then he smiled and whispered,

"Thanks, Sayu..."

He then looked at the boxes inside the truck and spotted something in one of the boxes. He reached out to take it. It was a photo of him with a girl in a Christmas party. He smiled looking at the photo. In the photo he was wearing a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie and the girl next to him was wearing a white dress and a purple flower accessory on the side of her hair. _Purple looks good on her..._

"Alright, Tokiya. We're leaving."

His mom brought him back to the reality.

"Oh, before that. Go say goodbye to Sasagawa-san."

He looked at the photo and took it with him before he went to Sasagawa's residence. He saw Sayuri's mother was showering the plants.

"Oh! You're going?"

Tokiya nodded. He looked at the photo in his hand for a while and handed it to her.

"This is?"

She looked puzzled.

"Could you please give this to Sayu?"

She looked at the photo for a second and looked at the young boy in front of her.

"Sure... I will,"

She smiled and Tokiya did too. He bowed as a thanks and went his way to the car. Now, his journey as an idol began..

* * *

_What do you think? HahaxDDD Flashbacks are a bit difficult but I've managed to finish it up! Anyway, do comment~ Thank you_


	3. Chapter 2

_Yoyoyoyo~~ Chapter 2 cameeeeeee~ The all-caps-lock word are the words that Shining use in English, if you're wondering xD I have nothing to say about this chapter, but please comment and make review and I apologize for every typos or language and grammar mistakes~ ENJOY_

* * *

_Saotome's COmmand_

Tokiya oberved the young girl who had been standing in front of him. He never thought that they would meet again. In his mind, this girl's appearance didn't seem to change much, only the way she clipped her hair and her clothes. Her clothes looked like they came from branded clothing.

"Why are you here, Sayu?"

Tokiya asked in curiosity. As Sayuri was going to say something, a faint husky voice jumped into their conversation that was loud enough for them to hear it.

"Ohohoho..."

Both of them were shocked at the same time and wondered where the voice came from.

"Ms. Sasagawa is here because I summoned her to..."

The voice was close and after that came Shining Saotome as he spun around like a top and headed towards both of them. He ended it with an extravagant pose; like he always did.

Tokiya made an irritated face, tired with his entrance in every conversation. Whereas Sayuri was surprised to see Shining like that and blinked her eyes twice. After that, Shining went closer to Sayuri which made her pull her body away. He then gently grasp her hand, which made Tokiya more irritated, and kissed it. Sayuri blushed lightly, and he let go of her hand, then facing Tokiya.

"Mr. Ichinose. I hope you understand that I summoned this beautiful lady over here was not because of her slim body and fair skin BUT...!"

Both of them stunned when he increased the volume of his voice when he said the 'but'.

"... her beautiful BOISUUUU (voice)"

Tokiya who was focused at Shining, changed his view towards Sayuri. Realising this, she smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Why?"

Tokiya asked Shining with curious, although his face didn't show any emotions.

"The STORY starts, when I was STROLLING in the park at Fukuoka last month and then I heard a BEAUTIFUL VOICE. The VOICE lured me towards it and I found a young LADY singing in front of a couple of kids, one of them was hurt; he fell down maybe. The SONG was heart soothing, and I can FEEL that I'm protected through that SONG... AHHH so TOUCHINGGGGGGG~"

Shining closed his eyes, and put his hands onto his chest, showing the his 'touching' feeling he mentioned jut now. Sayuri tittered at the way he acted and Tokiya's reaction when he did it. _What an interesting person..._

"Ahh.. I see..."

Tokiya let out a sigh and looked at Sayuri again.

"So, I guess you're the one who bought those clothes for her?"

Tokiya pointed towards Sayuri's clothing.

"YESSSSSSUUUUUUU. She needs to look DASHING if she wants to become a STARRRR"

Tokiya let out a sigh again. He then shook his head slowly, from left to right, right to left.

"He brought her here to make her a star..."

Tokiya whispered to himself.

"Well then! I want you to bring her around and show her every rooms and introduce her to every staffs and IDOLSSS"

After he ended his words, he quickly vanished to somewhere else.

"Wai...!"

Tokiya didn't have the time to stop him. Again, he let out a sigh and looked over to Sayuri. She bowed her head a little, hinting the "Please take care of me" sign.

Tokiya only looked at her emotionless. Then, each of them looked the other way as the atmosphere became silent and awkward.

"Well then, let's go..."

Tokiya turned away and started walking. Sayuri didn't move an inch. She gazed at his back and somehow the memory came back; the time where he went away and left her alone. She then looked down onto the floor, hiding her face.

Tokiya who realised that Sayuri wasn't following him stopped and turned back looking at her. He saw a glimpse of tears on Sayuri's cheek. Sayuri pull her fingers and started wiping the tears and looked up, only to find that Tokiya was looking straight at her. She was startled and looked away for a while. When she looked at Tokiya again, his face looked sad and full of regret.

After a while, Tokiya walked towards Sayuri and she started shrugging and looked straight to the carpet floor. Tokiya stopped a step in front of her. He brought his right hand over to Sayuri's face and wiped the remains of her tears.

"I'm sorry..."

Hearing that, Sayuri looked up towards Tokiya's face. His eyes were full of regret. Then, she carved a little smile on her face.

"It's okay. I'm just happy to see you again, Toki,"

Seeing her happy face, Tokiya smiled, relieved.

"Then, lets go."

Sayuri tried to cheer Tokiya up and she did it. Tokiya nodded and started to walk. Sayuri followed him slowly, still smiling.

* * *

They were walking down to level one of the building, and suddenly, they ran into Otoya, who was looking for Tokiya.

"Ah! Tokiya..."

He was smiling and after he found out that Tokiya wasn't alone, his smile vanished. He tilted his head and looked straight at Sayuri with curiosity.

"This person is...?"

He pointed his finger out towards Sayuri.

"This is Sasagawa Sayuri. She'll be one of us..."

"Heeeeeee..."

Sayuri bowed towards Otoya and he bowed back, nervously.

"Nice to meet you..."

Otoya laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"This is Ittoki Otoya, my roomate,"

Tokiya introduced Otoya and he bowed again. This also made Sayuri bowed again politely.

"Ah, right... Shouldn't she have to go to the academy first?"

Otoya was puzzled. Hearing this Tokiya let out a sigh. _Yea, tell me about it... _Saotome didn't mentioned anything else except for showing her around.

"I guess Saotome-san was planning to take her in even without her taking the final exam... Maybe he already chose her a composer, who knows..."

Tokiya shook his head, lost.

"Hmmmmm~~"

Otoya seemed to believe what Tokiya said. Sayuri stood there, thinking of the same thing. She should have go and learn at the academy before becoming an idol, right? _Hmmmm_

"Well, lets not think about it now,"

Tokiya suggested and Otoya and Sayuri agreed. Otoya decided to tag along and Tokiya didn't say anything to oppose it. Then, they continued their way while chatting with each other.

* * *

_Annndddd FINISHHHH~ Well that's all in Chapter 2~ Please leave comments and review, I'll appreciate it! _


End file.
